Dark Gaia's Awakening
by Starkiller DoesGaming
Summary: Dark Gaia and The Were-hog Return!
1. Chapter 1

Dark Gaia's Awakening...

(I Do Not Own Any Character in this fanfic I do however own the characters im going to Create during My Time on .)

Basically In Sonic Unleashed What Sonic Didn't Know Was It Was Just 10 Years Before The Real Awakening.

Chapter 1,

School.

"Sonic!, SONIC" Screamed Amy "What is it,?" Questioned The Blue Bur, It Was A Beutiful Monday Morning, The Trees, The Flowers all In These Beutiful Coulours.

"Its's Your Turn to wake the Kids This Morning, Honey!" Amy Told Him and Since Its Monday we all know Monday = School . Half an hour later Sonic Dragged his Butt out of bed got Dressed and went to wake up the Kids.

He Walked in to the first room it had pink wallpaper a Image of Sonic and Amy, A Huge Pink bed and a TV and a Dressing Table.

"Rose," He Shook the Purple Hedgehog very lightly on her Shoulder, "Rose, Time For School."

"Dad, I Don't wanna go to school!" Mumbled Rose, Rose was a Purple Hedgehog, Had Quills just Like Her Uncle, Silver, Wore Rings as Bracelets like her Uncle Shadow and a Necklace With a Purple Chaos Emererald On It which She Got From Her Father, Sonic for her 10th Birthday.

"Rose You've Got 5 Seconds To Get Out of Bed Before your Mother Give's You Hammer Lesson's!"

"I'M UP I'M UP I'M UP" Screamed Rose. (Hammer Lessons' are 1 Hour Of Amy Giving Rose Lesson's On How To Use Her Piko Piko Hammer, Wich Rose Hates)

"I'm Going To Wake Your Brother Up, Rose,Also It's Your First Day of high School, Make A Good First Impression!" "Okay Dad!" Replied Rose.

He Walked Into The Next Room, It Had Black and Red Striped Wallpaper, A Picture of Sonic, Shadow and Silver on It's Wall, A Dreamcast, Xbox360, Gamecube, PS3 and a Computer and a TV and a Silver Bed. "Choas, Time For School... Chaos?" He Pulled The Bed Sheets Away and Chaos Was Not in His Bed.

He Ran To The Front Door and Opened it to find Choas Collapsedut on The Front Porch. Chaos Was a Crystal Hedgehog Compared to Sonic's Aqua blue, Had Shadow's Quills, Wearing Silver's Gloves.

Sorry If The First Chapter SUCKED But the second one will be out Later Thx and Pls Review


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Gaia's Awakening Chapter 2, Green Hill Panic!

"CHAOS!..." Shouted The Blue Bur Waking Up His Whole Family. "What...Is..It?" Asked Chaos His Legs Shaking Unctrollably "What Did I Say About Going Around The World At Night!" Sonic Was So Angry at Chaos becuase if he ran 'round the world. Eggman Could've captured Chaos and Sonic Would Never Be Able To Forgive himself. "Sorry Dad, I Just Couldn'y Get To Sleep." Moaned Chaos "Well We're Going To School, So Run To Green Hill and Back Eat Your Toast and Go To School!".

10 Minutes Later Chaos Came Back Loking Worried To Death "DAD WE'VE GOT A PROBLEM!" "WHAT OR WHO IS IT" Said Sonic Looking Even More Worried Than Chaos. "Go To Green Hill, It's Eggman." "ROSE!" What Have I DONE!?" "Nothing Just Give Me Your Emerald!" Rose Took Off The Emerald and Gave It To Sonic.

20 Seconds Later Sonic Arrived at Hill Find Eggman Waiting Patientlyin His Egg Dragoon Prototype 3. "Eggman what do you want?" He Moved To The Left To Reaveal Silver and Shadow Tied Up In a Capsule "Ahhh... Sonic Give Me The Emerald and I Let Your Freinds Go" Said Confidently "Where Do I Put It" Asked The Blue Blur "In The Capsule Ther Will Be A Container That Will Transport it to My Prototype 3" He Walked Into Tha CapsuleNot Knowing What To Expect, He Placed The Emerald In The Container and It Transported To The Prototype3 "HaHaHaHaHaHa HooHooHoooHoo *Cough* *Cough*" Laughed Eggman, The Door Closed Before Sonic Could Escape He Looked To Eggman He Was Holding The Other Six In His Hands. Before Sonic Could Ask Eggman Said "Lets Just Say I Had A Little Help From Your Friends!"Explaineed The Dr. Shadow Replied "He Tricked Me Into It Like, He Did With Silver" Sonic Spin Dashed Into The **Capsule** "It's No Use"Said Silver.

Zzzzzzzzzz The Machine Spluttered "What's Happen... AGHHHHHHHHHHHH UUGGGGHHH AGGGHHHHHHHH *CHOKE* *CHOKE* AGGGGH" Screamed The Hedgehogs' In Unison It Had Allready Gone Night Time and The Three Wer Being Zapped By Lasers Silver Braclets Turnd To Chain, Sonic's Nails Ripped Out Of The Gloves, Shadow's Crimson Stripes Turned Green and All Three Hedehogs' had Long Sharp Teeth and Grew Pointy Ears and All Three Turned Incredibly Darker and Hairy. There Were Three Werehog's Growing, Howling Furiously Punching The Glass. It Finnaly Broke and All Three Turned to Eggman and Grabbed The Emerlads From The Hands of The Prototype 3. And Sure Enough The Emeralds Were Back "**Agggh CRUD ***THUMP* **Eggman Got Away and The Same Thing That Happened To The Emeralds Ten Years Ago Is HAPPENING AGAIN *THUMP*!" **Growled Sonic The Werehog Furiously "**What Happened Ten Years Ago!"** Snarled Silver and Shadow Together...

I Hope You Liked Chapter 2, It Was Easy to Think Up = It Is My First Fan Fic So Plz Dont Shoot The Writer. Also Later If You Guys Want Me Too Revive Chip and Bring Charachters Like Blaze, Rouge,Vector, and Espio and Maybe I'll Think Up A Few Aswell.

Let Me Know What Characters I Should Bring In and What You Think Of It So Far in The Reviews. Anyway Hope U Liked Chapter 2 .Plz Review Thx and Stay Awesome Guys Bye


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

So Here Is Chapter 3 I Hope You Enjoy.

Chapter 3,

CRUD!

"**What Happened Ten Years Ago?!" **Asked Silver and Shadow In Unison "**Remember When Tha Damn World Split Up? It's Happening Again Because The That Egg head, did it again only THIS TIME I KNOW THE LOCATIONS OF THE DAMN TEMPLES*THUMP*!" **I Forgot To add being a Werehog Gives Sonic More Agression. Sonic Went Over Light Gaia, Dark Gaia, You Know The Drill.

"**So That Means That The World Has Split Up Again, and We Have To Use The Emeralds To Restore It" Said Silver "Also, Does That Mean There's an Order In What Emeralds To Place?" **Asked The Now Acid Green and Black Shadow. "**No! There Isn't an Order For The Emeralds." "I Think We Should Go Tell Our Familys What Just Happened." **Said The Now Dark White Silver The Werehog, Both Shadow and Sonic Nodded Then Shadow Used His Skates and Went East, Silver Used Silver Wind, North and Sonic Looked around and Started Jumping From Rooftop To Rooftop. Until He Got Home.

"**Hey Guys, Whats Goin On?" **Said Sonic The Werehog to his Family, Rose and Amy Cowered Backwards, But Chaos Reckonized The Deeper Voice and Dark Blue Colours, "Dad, Is That You, What Happened?" Asked Chaos. "**Finally, Someone Recognises Me, It's A LONG Story."**

A Half an Hour Later...

"So Thats What Happened, Wait Didn't You Look Exactly Like This 10 Years Ago?" Asked Amy The Hedgehog. "**Yeah, I Did." **"So What Happens Now Dad?"Rose Pointed The Sunrise "**CRUD!, AGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH UUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHH..." **Sonic's Nails Shrunk Back To Hedgehog Size All His Fur Molted Away,His Ears Grew Back To The Short Aqua Blue Hedgehog Ears and All This Happened While Sonic's Bracelet He Got Ten Years Ago From Chip Surrounded him In A Lime Green Ball Of Light.

"Woah, DO THAT AGAIN!...Dad?" Cheered Chaos. Sonic Got Back Up To His Legs. "I'm ... Fine ... I ...Just...Need... A ... Nap." Said Sonic as Collapsed on His Back.

An Hour Later...

"Soniiic...Soniic...Sonic" Said Amy,very Slowly and Quietly. Sonic Opened is Eyelids To Reaveal His Emerald Eyes. "What Is It." Asked Sonic, "You Collapsed On The Porch and We Brought You To Bed. Also You Two Visitors at The Door." Explained Rose."Tell Them I'll Be Down In A Minute!" Sonic Then Got Out Of Bed Put On His Shoes and Walked at a Snails Pace Downstairs He Opened The Door To Find Shadow and Silver Waiting at His Door.


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

Dark Gaia's Awakening Chapter 3 Part 2.

"Hey Guys!" said Sonic "Wuuuu... okay First off what are Your Kids Doin here Second off wahts Shadow doing with a Miniature pair of his Skates?" Asked Sonic with a Very Surprised look on his face. "...You wanna Tell Him Silver?" Said Shadow The Hedgehog Back to his Crimson Marks. "Okay... I Thought Platinum and Lime could Stay Here concidering Blaze Died in 2006 and Rouge... well let's Just Say She Has To Attend a Mission For G.U.N and won't be back for 3 Months. Ya Know While We Sort out The World... What Do You Think Amy?" Explained Silver,( Yes I Played Sonic 06 and If You Watched The Final Cutscene of Silver's Story... Blaze Dies.) "If The Kids are Okay With It Then Yeah, Chaos and Rose Always Fight so Chaos could have Lime with Him and Rose Could Have Platinum." Agreed Amy. Platinum was a Girl with Blazes Fur, Silver's Pschokinesis and Amy's Quills and Silver's Pschokinesis Braclets. Lime Was The Splitting Image of Shadow with Shadow's Quills, Lime Stripes, Rouge's Eyes and Shadow's Crimson Stripes on His Thies.

"Do You Have The Emeralds Sonic? also I Wanna See Chaos." Said Shadow "Chaos, Shadow wants too See You!" Called Amy. Half a Second Later "Uncle Shadow!" Said Chaos "Hey Squirt. Theese Are For You!" He Said Handing Chaos The Skates "Awesome! Perfect Fit. Sorry I Couldn't Get To Your Birth Day last Week. Stupid G.U.N Asking Me At The LAST SECOND, I Was Halfway On Your Porch when I Got The Call, But It Was Unavoidable, The Shadow Androids Got Hold Of Rouge Took Me a Week To Get Her Home Then She Has Go To Chun-Nan for The Scepter Of Darkness. Located on The Outskirts of The Continent." Said Shadow with a Frown. "Anyway now We Have The Emeralds Let's Get To The First Temple where is it?" Asked Silver "It's Here in Spagonia" Replied Sonic "Oh Give Me The Emerald, Faker!" Said Shadow "Kids, Don't Listen To Shadow!" "Why Not, Uncle Faker" Replied Lime, Immediatly after Hearing This Sonic The Hedgehog Facepalmed, "CHAOS CONTROL!" Screamed Sonic "Control What, Dad?" Asked Chaos "Umm...How Much Chocolate You Eat?" OMG Did I Really Just Write That Line Thinking It Would Be Funny? *Facepalm* Anyway... "Chaos Control!" and They Were At The Temple... But I'm Gunna Write About Whats Happenin' at The House Cuz I'm Lazy.

"**CRASH AND BERN! DON'T WAIT FOR YOU TO OPEN, KICK IT DOWN HARDCORE!"** Was The Only Thing Coming From Chaos's Room They Were Watching Crash and Bernstein Cuz Both Lime and Chaos Love It and The Next Thing You Heard Was "CHAOS TURN IT DOWN, LIME TURN IT DOWN!" Comin From Rose's Room and Platinum's Temporary Room.

Meanwhile at The Temple "Looks Like The Emerald Holder Thingy is Over There." Said Silver "Imma Go Touch It" Said Sonic, he touched the holder for the emerald and his braclet he got from Chip/Light Gaia started Glowing and He Placed The Red Emerald in the Container/Holder (I Don't Know What To Call It, Don't Kill Me ) He Placed The Emerald In And It Turned Back To It's Crimson self, "1 Down, Six To Go." Muttered Shadow "What's That The Ulitmate EMO Form" Chuckled Sonic "Shhhhhhh... Do You Hear That?" Asked Shadow "No... I Don't Hear Anything." Replied Sonic "Oh I Here It... It's The Sound Of My Chaos Spear Lodged in Your Throat!" Said Shadow in The Irratated Tone Making Sonic Gulp Hard. "You Two QUIT IT!" Said Silver Grabbing Both Of Them With His Pschokinesis and Stopping There Blood Pumping In The Process "Silver... Your Stopping... Our Pulse...IT HURTS... AGGH." Said Sonic. Silver Released Shadow and Sonic. "I'm So Gunna Get You Back For... AGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shadow Was Cut Off Mid Sentence, As Soon As His Crimson Eyes Saw The Moon He Fell To His Knees, His Claws Ripped Out Of Their Gloves The Braclets Ripping, Leaving Shadow Turing Back To A Werehog. His Crimson Stripes Back To Acid Green His Wrists Covered In Hair and a Single Ring On Both His Left and Right Wrists, His Skates Shrinking and Eventually Flew Off His Red Feet. He Suddenly Pounced On Top Of Sonic, Leaving Sonic Pinned On The Stone Floor Outside of the university, He Looked Up To See The Moon and Threw Shadow Straight Into The Pillars, Leaving Him Knocked Out. Sonic Suddenly Had This Burst Of Energy Then His Claws Ripped Out Of The Gloves Making The 3'7" Hedgehog (Thx GameTheory )The 8'5" Werehog, Sonic Is The Only One To Gain Height In His Werehog Form. His Nails Ripped Out Of The Gloves and Turned Hairy. Sonic Was Halfway Through Midair When Silver Grabbed Him With His Pschokinesis, Sonic Scratched at Silver's Chest Leving a 3 Tilted Scratch Mark Across His Stomach "Sonic.. You're Acting Like AN ANIMAL *BANG*" He Threw Sonic Sonic Full Force At Shadow Who Had Just Gained Counciesness Once Again Hit The Pillar Leaving Him and Sonic Knocked Out Cold, '_They Won't Be Waking Up Any Time Soon' _Thought Silver He Then Collapsed From The Blood Loss.

An Hour Later...

"Hmm... What Do We Have Here... Sonic Is That You?... Chip Come Here I Think I Found Him..." "Sonic... What Happened?... He's Unconcieous Think We Should Take Them In... I'm Pretty Sure They're With Sonic..." Said Chip...

Well Hope You Enjoyed, Happy I Brought Back Chip and The Mysterious Character Is Pretty Obvious, The First Review I Get That Has The Correct Person For The Mystreious Charachter Will Get A Shoutout Before The Next Video Cya and Stay Awesome Guys... Bye


	5. Chapter 4

Dark Gaia'a Awaekning Chapter 4, ChipPickle Sundae

**Congrats To For Getting The Characther Correct,The Mysterious Charachter Was... Proffesor Pickle.**

**Anyway I Hope U Like Chapter 4.**

"Are They Awake Yet Proffesor?" Asked Chip Wanting To See Sonic after 10 Years He Wasn't Wearing His Necklace or Now Sonc's Braclet. Chip had Changed a Bit Over The 10 Years Only His Red Skin Had Tanned To a Orange. "Not Yet But I Think... The White One Is Just About To... I Took Care Of His Cut, I Got Hold Of The Chun-Nan Village Elder, He Gave Me Some Thing, He Was The Only One Smart Enough Not To Look at The Moon, Preventing Him From Becoming A Werehog." Explained Proffesor Pickle. "I Think Sonic and Shadow are Coming To Aswell Proffesor." Tails Was Examining Sonic and Shadow When All Of A Sudden Sonic Was Surrounded in a Ball Of Lime Light and Fur Molting Away, Nails Shrinking Ears Shrinking, Body Shrinking Back To The 3'7" Hedgehog, He Woke Up "W-Where Am I...? He Looked Around To See Shadow's Fur Molting, Nails Shrinking and Feet Shrinking. Back To The Red and Black Hedgehog. "Where am I?" Silver Was Watching and Walking Backwards Untill He Bumped Into Proffesor Pickle "Hello." Said The Proffesor Calmy Silver Walked Back again and Fell Over Shadow. Sonic and Shadow Both Looked Back Shadow Helped Silver up and Stood Back However, Sonic Clamy Aproached Tails, Chip and Professor Pickle, "Tails How Ya Doing Buddy, CHIP, THE LITTLE DEVIL HOW ARE YOU, ITS BEEN SO LONG, I NEVER THOUGHT I'D SEE YA AGAIN!" Sonic Was Extremely Happy To See Chip and Gave Him a Week Noogie "Sonic I Get You're Happy, But Ya Don't Need To Shout Ya Know!"

"You Know These Two Sonic? Agh." Silver was still suffering from his cut, even after 14 Hours of sleep. "Professor , Silver & Shadow. Shadow & Silver, Professor Pickle." Tails hadn't changed much aswell his fur was a little lighter in colour. "Agh" Silver's cut was now starting to sting. He gave Sonic an angry glare, Sonic didn't know what had happened to make Silver angry at him, but Silver knew quite well what happened. "Would you three like some chocolate?" Chip asked quite politely , "Uhhh... Thanks?" Shadow snapped off a square along with Silver & Sonic. Sonic and Tails stared a conversation while Shadow, Silver, and Pickle got to know each other better.

"So how are things between you and Cream Tails?" Sonic was asking. "Okay I guess, we had an argument last night about how long you and Amy have been married, I Rember my Friend's wedding it was in 2019 but, Cream thought it was 2015. So how did you and Amy eventually get married in the first place?" All Sonic said in reply was "It's a long Story." (If You Guys want me to I'll make that sometime in the future.)

Meanwhile at the house...

"Chaos, Lime get down here now!" Amy screamed up the stairs half a Millisecond later both Chaos and Lime Were in the kitchen "Yeah mom?" Chaos was a little bit scared by his mother. "It's sports day coming up at your school-" "Damn it!" "and you're both in the Running race and Skills competition, now considering you two both have your Fathers speed and abilities you both have been Put against each other BOTH matches. Lime, NO CHAOS CONTROL! Got it." Amy was right (The next chapter will be primarily focused on that sports day, I Don't know if that will bore you guys, Plz don't shoot me!) "Yes Aunt Ame."

I Hope you enjoyed chapter 4 sorry the lack of chapters. School. Bye


	6. Chapter 5

Dark Gaia's Awakening Chaptrer 5.

Sports Day .

The stands for Westopolis Middle School are filled, hundreds of parents have gathered to see the westopolis Sports Day. Two young hedgehogs are warming up on the track, gettint ready for the first event, The Running Race.

"5...4...3...2...1... Go!" The Refferee blew his whistle and Lime and Chaos were breaking the sound barrier by miles, they ran around the world in no less than 50 seconds. Lime was running with alll he had but he wasn't as fast as Chaos, Chaos started mocking him saying his dad's famous catchprase, "Gotta go fast!". Chaos won the race by 1 Second.

Event 2, Skills Competition.

Lime was giving Chaos angry glares as they stepped onto the sumotori like platform "Fight!" "CHAOS SPEAR!" Lime shouted hurling the spear of light at Chaos who had spinned dashed out of the way, "Sonic...BOOM." Chaos rammed into Lime knocking him straight into the wall after fling into it from the impact, "3...2...1...He'-" "**DEATH TO ALL WHO OPPOSE ME, CHAOS... BLAST!" **He erupted in anger releasing the one force his Father told him not to use unless life threatining, Everyone survived, surprisingly only Chaos Came out with a bleeding nose and Lime came out with a cut lip. Everyone else was fine, except the bullies who now knew not to mess with both of THEM.

Sorry chapter 5 was incredibly short just, I couldn't put a lot into this chapter because I wanna get back to the main story + on Friday I'll be starting another fan fic + we're about 23% Throught the story now 9 or 10 more chapters and we'll be done. Thx, Bye Review when you feel like it.


	7. Chapter 6

Dark Gaia's Awakening,

Chapter 7, Emerald Scamper.

Disclaimer 1 (I do not own Sonic). Disclaimer 2 There will be a LOT of song Refrences in this chapter Dislaimer 3 I Do not own Those songs

"So who's the little orange dude, Sonic?" Shadow asked impatiently, "Guys this is Chip, Chip is basically Dark Gaia's I was talking about Light Gaia, This is him.". Sonic was explaining pointing at Chip

"Yeahhh...Shouldn't we be going now ." "Yeah. Bye Tails, Bye, Proffesor. C'mon Chip." And Sonic was off. "Where is the next Temple Faker?" "Closest is Adabat, CHAOS CONTROL."

At Adabat...

"We are the hungry, the discontent, We are the monkey, the 1%!" There was a concert and Zebrahead, "The Juggernaut" was on, ¼ of the country was in the village. Sonic, Shadow and Silver entered the entrance zone and ran to act 1.

They blasted through the stage in a mere 1:20 Seconds and arrived at the the temple.

"Can I Do it now Sonic?" "No you'll screw up. DAMN IT SILVER!" Sonic threw the emerald and it fell down the hole, but Silver used pschokinesis "Hah!AGHHHHHHH." Silver looked at the moon and felt his blood turn Ice Cold but Volcano hot at the same time. "**HOW... COULD THIS... HAPPEN... IN ME?!**" Silver screamed as he grew fur and his nails cut through his gloves, his ears grew sharp and long, the bandage ripped leving a bit of blood trailing down his stomach. Sonic grabbed the emerald and ran towards the holder leaving Shadow in charge of Silver.

Chip ran over and started glowing Silver froze and started clawing thin air in pain. Eventually he collapsed from Pain.

The emerald returned to its's gold self and Shadow and Sonic started to help Silver get to the village. The song had changed to "His World" for Sonic to memorate all that he had done for Earth.

"**AND IF YOU WANNA TEST HIM BRING YOUR BEST,YOU CAN'T STOP NOW, LOCK AND LOAD, DON'T STOP NOW, C'MON AND ROCK AND ROLL. (ROLL...ROLL...ROLL...) **

**IN THIS WORLD (HIS WORLD), GOTTA MAKE YOUR OWN WAY. WHERE ONE IS ALL."**

"If you two will excuse me!" Shdow then ran to the stage. "Hello could you possibly play... this song ." Shadow held out a piece of a paper and gave it to the performer. "Yes after this song finishes,Sir."

Half Hour Later,

"**BOW YOUR HEADS, NOW ALL HAIL SHADOW"**

"Where's the next temple, Sonic?" asked Silver. "Closest Is Shamar, CHAOS CONTROL"

Hope you enjoyed Chapter 7 Had a bit o' writers block + been reading other fics, my bad.

I do not own ANY of the songs in this chapter. Bye

-Starkiller


	8. Chapter 8

Dark Gaia's Awakening, Chapter 8, Bolt the Hedgehog.

(Disclaimer I do not own Sonic T. Hedgehog. I MADE UP A CHARACHTER FOR ONCE YEAHH... Anyway)

Sonic and the two arived at Shamar. The minute they got there, was the minute three werehogs erupted. "**Damn It**." Shadow exclaimed, a hint of Irritation swelled up in his throat and was realeased when he spoke; "**Let's get this over with**.".

Our trio arrived at the temple, to be greeted by a smack across the face with a hammer, by None other than Dark Guardian. Silver, Shadow and Sonic all got into a Fighting stance. Silver grabbed the hammer while Shadow and Sonic pushed the pillars, Sonic pushed his in, Guardian lunged at Silver with all his might and smacked him in the cheek with the hammer, that Fractured his right jaw, Silver remained unconcious. The speedster dropped to his knees and tended to Silver, meanwhile Shadow started throwing Chaos Spears at Guardian, only to get them deflected and hit Shadow cutting his arm.

Sonic started to feel massive rage build up inside him, the dark aqua furr grew darker he turned back to Sonic the Hedgehog even it being the middle of the night, he grew dark, really dark, Sonic had become Dark Sonic and Unleashed all out fury on Guardian Punching faster than the speed of light with full strength. Left, Right, Left,Right, Left, Right. Lets say he did more than break his Jaw, "CHAOS BOLT!" A spear of light and Electricity was hurtled at Dark Sonic.

"Jeez calm down man, he's the Guardian not Eggman." The voice spoke. He was wearing blood red trousers, Black and purple Nikes and a blue and white hoodie. (Yes, I live in England.) "THIS ISN'T YOUR BUISNESS!" Sonic growled. "Look pal, he thinks you bring harm now leave him alone. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." The hedgehog cracked his knuckles to intimidate him, but failed as all it did was amuse Him. "I CHOOSE THE HARD WAY! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Sonic asked. He was startled as the hedgehog appeared behind him and tapped him on the shoulder and whispered down his ear. "Bolt the hedgehog." Giving him a swift punch to the nose making it bleed. He appeared behind Sonic again and asked; "Who might you be?" Bolt asked giving him a kick to the back. "Sonic the god damn hedgehog." Sonic answered as he started to puch the hell out of Bolt.

Bolt had a plan, after Sonic's next puch he fell to the ground as if he collapsed, Sonic stood over him, "Hmmph, where's the competiton in this?" Sonic then stood looking at him, "Right here" Bolt mouthed and grabbed Sonic's legs with his and threw him to the ground. Sonic twisted his ankle and collapsed he went back to the hedgehog as morning approached. Bolt grabbed the emerlad from Sonic's quills, restored it put the three next to each other and put the emerald next to Sonic as well as put a cup of coffee next to each and left after Putting a note on the emerald.

_Bolt the hedgehog _- _57 Emerald Street._

_5 Hours later..._

"Ughh, M-Mom you there. What where am I,, Ohhh... Shamar Temple." Sonic woke up to see Shadow holding and drinking a Cup Of coffee sitting on a rock. He threw the emerald at Sonic with the note attached to it while pointing behind him. "I'm guessing this for you, enjoy the coffee."

Sonic read the note.

Flashback,

"Bolt the hedgehog." "Jeez ,Calm down man." "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." "He's the guardian, not Eggman." "CHAOS BOLT!"

End Flashback...

"SONIC!" Shadow screamed as he has been waving his hand in Sonic's face for the past 5 Minutes. "Yeah, Shadow." Sonic asked, taking out his Iphone 5 from his pocket and calling tails. "I've been trying to get you to talk. You calling someone?" "Hello, Tails." "Ill take that as a yes." "Hey buddy could you locate 57 Emerald street for me pal." Sonic asked Tails politely.

The end of chapter 8. Hope you enjoyed chapter 8, review when you feel like it.I'll do more about Bolt next chapter, Job, Friends, Allies, Powers etc...

Bye

-Starkiller


	9. Chapter 9

Dark Gaia's Awakening, Chapter 9, Smashing.

Bolt the hedgehog was sleeping on his couch with a pizza box on the other side of the of the couch. Bolt's Fur was a cola colour and had hints of gold here and there. He lived in a small flat, (the size of small bedroom) it had a TV, Xbox360, Laptop, small kitchen, a couch, a Dog (Rodrick), drawers filled with Shirts, Trousers, and Shoes, a Bookshelf full of Xbox games, A Punching bag and a Bag with bandages, Medicine etc...

Bolt had no other people living with him, except his Dog, was a Golden retriever with floppy ears and big paws. Bolt had 1 Brother, a Mom and Dad and 3 Cousins. His brother Is a Chameleon with black fur and Violet eyes, he had better skills than Espio but could only blend in for a few minutes, on top of that he wore Scarlet Gloves and had a few cuts on his arm and chest. His name is Jet. His mother Is a Hedgehog with Cola fur, who wore a Emerald green dress, Sapphire Sandals and a Ruby Headband. Her Name is Emerald. His father was a Chameleon with platinum fur and Diamond eyes and wore Gold gloves. His name is Platinum. His first Cousin is an Alligator with Green skin, wore a Blue chain, Red tennis shoes and a Backwards Baseball cap. His name is Racket. His second Cousin is A Rabbit with no shoes, no gloves, Brown fur and Jogging bottoms. His name is Thumper. His third cousin is a Fox with red fur, wore no gloves, Red and Black striped shoes, and a Crystal headband. Her name is Alpha.

His Brother Jet works as a Detective for Westopolis G.U.N. His Mother, Emerald works as a Part time cleaner. His Dad Platinum also works a Detective but for Spagonia P.D. His First Cousin Racket Is a Professional Baseball player. His Second cousin is Her Mom's helper, as a office worker. His Third and Final cousin is Tail's Helper around the workshop. As for Bolt Himself, he is a photographer for the Local Newspaper, News Animals. In his meantime he wanders the streets looking for Street Gangs to bring them to Justice (Hence the punching bag). His Most recent Thug tried to steal a young girls Lunch money on her way to school.

Flashback...

"What you got there punk?" Asked a White echidna to Defenceless 10 Year old girl. "Mama told me not to talk to strangers."Told the young racoon to the Echidna. "She did, Did she, Hand it over!" The young echidna started cracking his knuckles, "Leave her alone!" Bolt shouted from the rooftop down to the thieve; he started to look around and found no one there, "Show yourself." The Echidna started frantically punching mid-air. "With pleasure!" Bolt pulled up his hood and Dropped down the building. "The Hooded Chaos!" The echidna started running the Minute he saw Bolt "CHAOS CONTROL!" The Echidna had no chance of getting away, considering Chaos Control was slowing down time, Bolt ran to the back of the echidna, kicking him hard in the back of the head. The Echidna slowly started cowering as Bolt Came closer and Closer towards the Echidna, eventually the Echidna started Crying as Bolt Picked him up by the Collar of his T-Shirt "If I catch you again, I'm taking you to the cops, GOT IT!?" Bolt Threatened the Echidna as he let go and Ran to the girl, "Did he hurt you?" Bolt asked on one knee "N-No, T-Thank you Mister." Bolt Picked up the girl and Asked her what school she went to, She went to Chaos Emeralds Middle School, He put her on his back ran her to school, and ran back home.

End Flashback...

"*Snore*Snore* *Ring*Ring* What... Oh Crud... Hello Bolt the Hedgehog here, Yeah, What 10:00! Okay be right there Mr, Echidna.*Hangs Up*" Bolt looked at his Phone's time, 9:25. He ran upstairs, changed into a Shirt, Tie, Blazer and Trousers aswell as his Trainers.

He ran as fast as he could to News Animals and got 5 Minutes early, he ran to his boss's room. "You're here early, anyway The Hooded Chaos caught another thug yesterday and I was wondering if you got any Pictures, I'll be willing to pay a reasonable amount of money for good quality photos." His boss was Knuckles the Echidna. "I got 1; don't know if you'll take it but..." He threw the picture on his Boss's desk; it was when he had grabbed the Echidna by the Collar Raising a Fist. "How did you get this Picture!?" asked Knuckles. "I was walking, came across the fight snapped a shot and left." Obviously not what happened? "More photographers need to be like you." Whispered Knuckles. "I'll take it for $50." "Done." Bolt left with his $50 and bought a Cherry Soda and some dog food.

Back with the Gang...

"Animal News, Turn left, go down an ally, turn Right and we should be at Emerald Street, Got it and Thanks Tails!" Sonic went over instructions with Tails and thanked him he then headed for Animal News. "How long is this gonna take?" Silver asked who was now barely running "About 5 Minutes, I'll pick you up in a minute, if you start being lazy." Sonic answered.

5 Minutes later,

"Here we are. 57 Emerald Street." Sonic tapped on the door with his knuckle 3 times and heard some sort of glass breaking aswell as a voice saying "Smashing" obviously irritatated , the voice sounded an awful lot like shadow except in a higher tone, a more... polite tone shall we say.

The door opened after a while and a hedgehog came to the door with Bandage round his hand. "Hello, who might you be?" The hedgehog asked. It was Bolt. _"Him" _Thought Sonic "Ummm... I... Ugghh... S..." Sonic was nervous, more nervous than his first date with Amy, that's saying something. "His name is Sonic the hedgehog, and you seem to know him." Shadow told him. Bolt mind completely stopped, he rembered that night ,The unconscious Silver on the ground, the bleeding Shadow walking like a drunken sailor, Dark Sonic, the bruises he left on his chest and left Side of the head, obviously Bolt had a lot of experience with pain after his part time job, but that was more than a simple gang, that was the hero everyone knew except for Bolt because he had to rest every single hour from 2 in the afternoon till 6 in the morning to regain energy after the previous fight, so he never had time to watch the News, only the occasional Sunday or Friday, even then he would still have to feed the dog, feed himself and go to the store.

"Come right in." Bolt told them and went to get something from the kitchen. He came back 5 minutes later with a book, for each of them, each book addressed to Silver, Sonic and Shadow

Shadows had the title, Chaos Powers +, Sonic had the title speed adjustments, Silver had the title "Chaos for Dummies". All three were mad as a little present for each. "I made these SPECIFFICALLY for you, no one else. "Promise me you won't let these get into the wrong hand, Especially you Shadow!" Bolt said. "Anyway shouldn't we be going? Thank you for the books by the way." and with that, Sonic and the gang left Bolt to rest Obiously his Bandage was for an injury, and Shadow thought he saw a red liquid on the palm of the bandage.

Yay... New Chapter. Sorry about the wait, I have been playing way too much on my Xbox lately. Anyway I hope you enjoyed, review when you feel like it and thx Eggman Hater for Convincing me to carry on with the story. Bye.

-Starkiller


End file.
